


Every Coldplayers Dream: A Coldplay Fanfic

by arwhal



Category: Coldplay - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwhal/pseuds/arwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to make the main character as anonymous as possible, so that you (yes, you, the beautiful reader) could envision yourself as the main character.<br/>This story is basically something a lot of Coldplayers have dreamt about. Criticism is very much appreciated <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday Gift

It was my birthday, I couldn't believe I was turning another year older. Time flew by so fast now. I sat at the kitchen table, my mom and dad brought me a cake with candles.

"Make a wish, dear," my mom said with a smile. I knew what I wanted, and that was either Chris Martin, Jonny Buckland, Will Champion, or Guy Berryman. Even better, I wanted all four. I giggled and blew out the candles. My dad had a small, cardboard box on his lap and he slid the gift across the table to me.

"Well," he said, "you might want to open this before you eat." I ripped open the box. Inside, all you could see was tissue paper. I moved it around a bit, and inside was "The Blue Room- EP". I squealed. I had been looking everywhere for this. I hugged my parents tightly, but they said that there was something at the bottom. I dug into the tissue paper to see a rectangular strip of paper. I took it in my hands and read it. It said "Coldplay Mylo Xyloto Concert Tour".

I swear that my heart stopped. I stared at it, not believing that I actually had it. Tears streamed down my face, and I automatically thought of "Fix You". I tried to stop, but I was too happy. I couldn't believe that I would get to see my favourite band LIVE on their Mylo Xyloto tour. I thanked my parents a million times over and quickly called all my friends to tell them. I still couldn't believe it.

The Mylo Xyloto tour was supposed to be one of their best. I would get a concert tee, an the all time most wanted thing by any Coldplayer: a xyloband. They were a wrist band that glowed during the show. I could hardly contain myself. I dreamt of it, unable to wait until the day of the concert.


	2. The Day Of The Concert

Finally, after months of waiting, after hours of staring at the countdown app on my phone, it was time to see my four dream husbands live. I was just going with my parents, since they had gotten me front row seats. I was crying the entire car ride there. My heart ached with excitement. I was wearing jeans and an old Coldplay tee, even though I was getting a concert shirt. We parked and the walk to the arena where it was being held seemed like it took years. We finally arrived at the entrance, and I felt the cool air run through my hair and brush past my cheek. It smelled of cleaner and plastic bags inside. Some fat security guards scanned the tickets and sent us through. Another pair of guards gave us the xylobands, and I got mine in my favourite colour! Everything was going perfectly, until I saw the merchendise.

Coldplay shirts lined the walls, panorama poster lined the celings, and everything from bags to hats to coffee mugs sat in shelves, just calling out to me. My dad gave me enough money for a shirt and a Mylo Xyloto book, so I ran to the front of the line screaming "Shut up and take my money!" as if I were a meme from the interwebs. The clerk chuckled and gave me my shirt and book. I screamed, and everybody around me stared. They didn't understand the relationship I had with this band.

I quickly ran back to my parents and yanked my new concert shirt on over the old one. I was shaking and I couldn't speak. They, too, laughed at my reaction. I quickly ran down the hall and off to the entrance to the concert. I ran all the way down and to the middle row. I touched the stage softly, and tears just kept rolling down my face. They were going to be standing on this very stage, breathing my air, and I'll be singing along with them. This was unbelievable. The first two acts began, they weren't very good, and an old man behind me booed them off. It seemed like an eternity for any sign of Coldplay about to play. Then it happened.


	3. The Concert

The lights dimmed, the air conditioner turned on full blast, and we all were cheering. I was stuck, glued to my seat, unwilling to show any excitement until I was positive it was them. I saw them run on stage, Chris in his blue shirt with the pink car kids symbol on his chest, Will with his purple shirt and drum sticks, Jonny and his famous hat, and of course Guy and his bass. I heard screaming, loud screaming. It took me a minute to realize that scream was coming out of my mouth. I also felt myself crying. I was shaking, it was an unbelievable moment. I could smell Chris' Tiger Balm from my seat, I was close to fainting. They played "Hurts Like Heaven" first. I knew all of the words, but I was still too in shock to sing along. I stared with wide eyes up at them, it was if I was seeing angels, or the sun for the first time.

Chris looked right at me, and winked. I squealed like the fan girl I was. The concert continued, they played every song from the Mylo Xyloto album, plus "A Warning Sign", "Fix You", "Viva La Vida", "The Scientist", "Speed of Sound", "In My Place", "Yellow", "Violet Hill", and a few others. As the xylobands flashed and glowed in sync, I couldn't help but stare. It was beautiful. It was heartbreakingly beautiful. I wanted to stay at this concert for the rest of my natural life. Everything that I had seen on the Internet was true. Chris' funny faces were true, Guy's bass humping thing was true, Jonny always wearing his hat was true, Buckin was true (even though I knew it was).Then, it was time for the concert to end. Chris silenced the crowd, and we all stared at him.

"Hey, guys," his British accent sounding beautiful as ever. His voice was so deep and dreamy. "I just wanted to talk you all for coming here tonight, you all mean so much to me, and I just want to thank each and every one of you for being fans." The crowd cheered, then the boys walked off stage. My parents stared at me with a smile, while I was searching the ground and picking up all the confetti from the floor.

"There's another surprise," my mom said. I looked up, and she held a backstage pass. I gasped.

"No way!" I screamed with happy tears. I held it in my shaking hands.

"You're going to meet the boys," my dad said, laughing. This was unbelievable. I was absolutely insanely happy. A security guard took my arm and led me backstage to where they were. All four were just hanging out, drinking bottled water and talking about the show. The security guard gave a little cough, and they all turned to me. Chris stared at me, his eyes bluer than the ocean. Jonny's green eyes were just as beautiful. Will and Guy nervously stood there and sipped their water.

"Well," Chris said, directly to me. "Hello."


	4. Meeting The Boys

I couldn't believe that the real Christopher Anthony John Martin was talking to me. I stared at him with my mouth slightly opened. He chuckled in his deep voice and walked to me. I stared at him, his sweat from the concert glistening in the florescent lights above. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I was in shock. I awkward tried to hug him back as I tried to quickly memorize his every detail. His muscles, his short blonde hair, his perfect smile, he was just too perfect. The smell of his Tiger Balm was overpowering, and I let my eyes close slowly, enjoying the warmth of his hug.

"Chris," I wispered into his shoulder, since he was taller than me. "I just want to thank you." He put his hands on my shoulders and held me at arms length, staring at me confused.

"Thank you? For what?"

"For giving me hope," I said. "For making amazing music, for being a role model, for being there for me when nobody else would, for making songs that fit my every emotion, the list could go on." I smiled at him, and his blushed.

"I-I don't even know what to say," his face made a tomato look pale. "Nobody has really ever said that. I mean, we aren't anything specia-"

"No," I inturpted. "You are. You started out with so little, and now you're a sensation. It gives other people hope, that they can become something as great as you four." For a moment, I could have sworn that I saw a tear in Chris' eye. Will walked over to take over the conversation.

"Honestly," his voice, also perfect, said. "We're just four friends trying to make music, and for somebody to tell us that we're inspiring, well that just honestly means the world to us."

"It's the truth," I said smiling at Mr. Champion. "All of us Coldplayer know it, and somebody had to tell you personally." Jonny spoke up.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"I used to play the drums and piano, and I'm currently learning piano. Why?" Jonny got a big grin on his face. He took my hand in his and led me to the stage. The black light was still on, so all of their graffiti glowed in the dark. Jonny led me to his guitar. He smiled up at me.

"I'm going to teach you a little."

"I'm not the best at learning," I said shyly.

"I have a lot of patience," his eyes even seemed to smile. "Please" I agreed, and took his guitar in my hands. I couldn't believe I was holding the Bucklin guitar. He put his finger on top of mine, showing me how to place them for certain notes. Will, Guy, and Chris all smiled and ran to their instruments. In no time, Jonny had taught me how to play "Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall". Feeling like a pro, I pretended as if the concert was still going. I ran with his guitar to the edge of the stage and waved to the imaginary crowd.

"Hey, everybody!" my voice echoed off the empty walls. "I hope you enjoyed the concert tonight!" I heard Guy chuckling and he walked up beside me.

"You learn pretty quick," he said. "Do you think it would be asking too much if we asked you to join us on tour for a bit?"

"Are you kidding?!" I shrieked, "It would be a dream come true! Or in your case," I played Jonny's guitar sloppily. "It would be Para-Para-Paradise!" All four of them burst out laughing and I continued to play, regardless of how bad I was. My parents had agreed to let me go, but I had to be back before school started in August, meaning I had about two and a half months touring with Rock "Gods".


	5. Touring

It had been one whole month so far. The tour bus was fairly large and fit Will, Chris, Jonny, Guy, Phil and I nicely. Guy and Jonny showed me an idea they had for a new song that was going to be in their next album. We had also spent hours just talking about each other. I found out more about the four boys and their roadie than any other fan in the entire world. We even SLEPT near each other! (Two weeks ago, though, I had cut a tiny bit of Chris' curls and taped it into my notebook, and he wasn't too happy when he found out.) At their concerts, I was able to stay backstage with Phil and take exclusive photos of them with my Nikon D750.

The bad part, though, was the paparazzi and the crazy fans. Three girls from the Rhode Island concert had somehow snuck on the tour bus and caused us a heap of trouble. Paparazzi had stalked us when we tried to go into a simple motel to do out laundry, and I had made the front page as "Guys' Secret Daughter".

Then came the end of July, and I would have to go back home in a few weeks from this paradise. But, apparently, at the end of every month, Chris and Gwenith would meet up somewhere to have date night, regardless of what they were doing. I thought it was the most romantic thing, that they canceled all plans just to see each other for two or three hours. Sadly, Chris' body guard had fallen ill with the stomach flu, so he might not be able to go. Then he looked at me.

"Hey," Chris' said with a smile. "Do you think you could protect me from crazy fans?" I gasped.

"I'll protect you from crazy fans, since I'm the craziest fan." He laughed and threw me some formal clothes.

"I want you to look more stunning that you already do when you see Gwenith and Apple and Moses."

"I'm going to meet the entire family?!"  
"Yes," he grinned, and we hopped on a plane to meet up with the Martin-Paltrow family in Kentucky. When we landed at about six, Gwen and the kids were waiting quietly. When Chris came into view, all three ran towards him and encased him in a big hug. Apple eyed me curiously, and I gave a little awkward wave.

"This," Chris said, gesturing towards me, "is the lovely fan I have been taking on tour for two months." Gwen shook my hand and smiled.

"It's nice to see a non-psychotic fan nowadays." We both laughed. Apple, holding her little stuffed animal and her long blond hair tied back in a bun, shook my hand and smiled cutely. Moses hid behind his mother.

"I hope this isn't asking too much," Gwen said to me, "but we rented a hotel room for a couple hours. Do you think you could babysit?"

"It would be an honour, ma'am." She smiled and hugged me. Not only did I meet Chris' beautiful wife, but I was in charge of their offspring for several hours.


	6. Babysitting

The hotel room that Gwenith had rented was on the very top floor, and was beautiful. It looked as if it cost about a million dollars to rent out for a minute, let alone a few hours. Apple and Moses ran to the couch in front of the huge flat screen TV and fought over what to watch. Chris wrapped his arm around his beautiful wife's waist and kissed her forehead. Then, Chris rubbed my shoulder.

"Keep a good eye on them," he said in a soft, fatherly voice. "They're very good kids, but I just worry from time to time. We should be home around 11, and you have my number if anything goes wrong." He gave me a smile before following Gwenith out the door. I was still standing at the door, and I glanced to the room on the left of me. It was a huge kitchen with high-tech appliances and a granite counter. I'm positive a normal sized hotel room would fit in the kitchen alone. The family room, where the kids were, had big windows, showing the city lights and the bright moon. I sat in an armchair by the couch and Apple and Moses stared at me.

"So," I said with a smile and a sigh. "What do you two want to do?" They both shrugged awkwardly.

"Now, come on," I giggled. "I won't bite. Anything you two want to do, within reason, and I'll let you do it!" Apple and Moses shared a grin and Moses pointed on top of the TV. On top of it was a candy cane. I assumed he wanted it, so I took it down and gave it to him. He quicklu ripped off the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth. He was adorable, and I couldn't allow myself to think he was different than any other kid, just because his parents were famous. Apple pulled on the hoodie and looked up at me.

"I wanna play dress up with you," she said, and without my consent, pulled me towards the master bedroom where all her clothes were. She spent several hours going through her little purple suitcase and trying on different clothes in different combinations. By her forty-second outfit, she was sleeping on the bed. I smiled, picked her up, and took her to the couch, where Moses was already asleep. I put pillows under their heads and wrapped them in blankets. Then, I dimmed the lights and went into the master bedroom to watch TV.

An hour later, I heard the door open, and then Gwenith whisper an "awww". Chris came in the bedroom and smiled at me.

"Thank you so much," he said. "You did a perfect job. I don't know how I could ever repay you!" I laughed.

"You took me along on your tour! I don't think I could ever repay YOU!!" Chris chuckled. Then, I fell asleep in the armchair and Gwenith and Chris slept in their room. I felt as if I was part of their family, and I could never be more thankful. Even though I was going home tomorrow, I was so happy, and I knew I had had the adventure of a lifetime.


	7. The End

It was my last time in the official Coldplay tour bus. The smell of Tiger Balm from Chris Martin, still just as overpowering as ever, ran into my nose as tears fell from my eyes. I knew I had had a once in a lifetime experience, and that I was one of the luckiest people on Earth, but I couldn't help being sad. I felt as if I were part of the family, and I knew we would keep in touch, but I would never have an experience as amazing as this. I didn't know how I could find any excitement as amazing as this trip when I returned home.

I now knew how all of the Doctor's companions felt when they had to leave him.

Finally, we arrived at my old house, where my parents were waiting for me. I looked over at Guy and Will, who rubbed my shoulders gently. Jonny gave me a little hug as a tear slipped out from the corner of his eye. Chris helped me out of the van and stared at me. With a lump in my throat, I let out a shaky sigh.

"Well," I said to him. "This is it." His eyes got watery, and he scooped me up in his arms and hugged me tight. It was the longest hugs I have ever received. He let out a short, airy laugh before kissing me on the cheek.

"I know that you're going home," Chris said, his perfect British accent just as soothing as ever. "I know you'll go back to school and back to friends and back to family, and hopefully continue being our best fan, but I want you to know you're absolutely amazing. And... I love you." I sobbed before falling to my knees. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't. He looked into my eyes with his sky blue ones.

"I'll text you later. I promise." He slid something into the pocket of my hoodie, jumped in the van, and pulled off. I stared into the window where Chris eyed me carefully. He gave me that smirk that I loved so much, and I pressed my hand over my mouth to keep from sobbing. I was left in the cold, outside my house with my bags. My parents ran out and hugged me, asking about how it was. I was too upset to speak, and I told them that I would catch up with them later. I sat in my old, small room and cried. Then, I remembered he had put something in my hoodie pocket. I reached inside and found a flash drive. I quickly plugged it into my laptop. On the flash drive was a video. I opened it to see a montage of me and the band. There was everything to when I first met them, to our first gig, to the food fights in the van and Phil getting mad at us, to even the day before I left. I cried with pure joy, because I realized something very important.

Just because they were a world famous band, they were still people. They were all good hearted, loving guys who would go to the ends of the Earth just to make a sad kid smile. And it made me become a bigger fan of theirs.

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------

HEY GUISE. So yes, this is FINALLY the end of my Coldplay fanfic. Pft, it's been like, a year. But! Nonetheless, it is done. The ending is kinda crappy, so I might redo it sometime. or, if you have a better suggestion, leave a comment or message me. it's really appreciated :3

I honestly hoped you liked it, I spent a while making this XD I've been a Coldplayer for as long as I can remember. They've always been there for me in their music. They're just...amazing.

If you want more Coldplay, check out my Coldplay blog :3

coldplayaddicted.tumblr.com


End file.
